


Voices In The Dark

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A verbal exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

VOICES IN THE DARK  
By Shorts

“Try bending your leg, Sam.”

“Got enough room now?”

“Yeah.”

“Could you move a little to your left?”

“Like this?”

“Your _other_ left.”

“ _oh_.”

“Right there.”

“Here?”

“Yeah.”

“How’s that?”

“S’ good.”

“Damn you’re tight.”

“You’d be tight too with someone jamming their fingers into you.”

“You should start to loosen up.”

“Aahh.”

“Feeling better?”

“Mmppff.”

“You’re such a pleasure whore.”

“And you’re not?”

“Depends on what parts are involved.”

“Hey, is that shit getting warmer?”

“Yeah, pretty slick, huh?”

“I’m not even going to ask where you got it.”

“Probably a good idea.”

“Can you go a littler harder?”

“Could hurt you, dude.”

“You won’t. Just do it.”

“Okay. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Uh, Dean?”

“What?”

“I’m being crushed into the mattress here.”

“Let me change my balance. Better?”

“Oh, man . . . I think you better stop, Dean.”

“Why?”

“Cramp.”

“Well, hold still.”

“ _Not making it any better._ ”

“Will you stop whining?”

“This isn’t supposed to hurt this much, not if you’re doing it right.”

“I know what the hell I’m doing, just try and relax, will you?”

“Easy for you to say.”

“How’s it feeling now?”

“It’s fucking _hard_ , Dean!”

“What the hell do you expect? It’s a muscle.”

“Could you ease up a little?”

“Stop fighting me, Sam. Just let go, the release will do you wonders.”

“Words of experience?”

“You got it. Now give me a sec, I’m gonna try a different approach.”

“Ssst. I think you found the spot.”

“Can I play you, or what?”

“ _*inaudible groan*_ ”

“That’s my boy . . . . Sam?”

“. . . “

“Bitch. He gets what he wants and falls asleep while leaving me hanging. Next time he can work out the kinks in my back first.”


End file.
